Field
Embodiments described generally relate to blended compositions, methods for making same, and articles made therefrom. More particularly, the embodiments relate to blends of one or more thermoplastic copolymers and one or more organic fillers, methods for making same, and articles made therefrom.
Description of the Related Art
Fillers are often blended with polymers to produce polymer/filler blends to reduce costs while maintaining desired end product properties. One such filler is rice husks. Rice is one of the most abundant grains and rice husks produced during the milling of rice amount to about 20 wt % to about 25 wt % of the rice grain. The rice husks account for a large amount of waste that needs to be utilized or disposed. There are some low value applications for rice husk such as compost, litter, animal bedding, and filler for animal food, but the majority of rice husk waste is disposed of in landfills or burned.
Current attempts at blending rice husk as a filler with polymers has yielded products with insufficient mechanical properties. For example, rice husk and polypropylene blends generate undesirable odors, and more significantly, have a significant and unacceptable reduction in toughness.
There is a need, therefore, for improved blends of thermoplastic polymers and organic fillers, methods for making same, and articles made therefrom.